


Underneath the Disguise

by ddagent



Series: Guardians Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Kid Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Philinda AU Halloween Challenge, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda take Skye out for her first Halloween trick or treating. For the 'Philinda AU Halloween Challenge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is for the Philinda AU Halloween Challenge, the prompt being 'trick or treating'. I really enjoyed writing this AU, it was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Phil Coulson always loved this time of year. He loved the slew of colour that came with autumn, the green leaves replaced with rich reds, oranges, and browns. He loved the smell of cinnamon in coffee shops, the parade of scarves and gloves that began on October first. He even loved the slight bite to the wind, causing pink cheeks and cool lips. Most of all, this time of year reminded him of his childhood. Now he was a father, he loved the season even more.

 

Pulling up to his home, Phil had difficulty opening the front door with the large pumpkin in his arms. He put it down as soon as he could; knowing it would soon be replaced by a gangly eight year old girl.

 

“I’m home!”

 

“DADDY!”

 

As expected, Skye barrelled down the hall and straight into his arms. Phil picked her up, holding her close as she welcomed him home with a hug. Skye was tall for her age, with wavy brown hair and a knack for getting everything from poster paint to chalk on her clothes. She was growing up so fast, gaining extra centimetres when he wasn’t looking. Soon she would be as tall as her mother, dating boys and then off to college. Soon autumn would be just another season.  

 

“Did you get a pumpkin?”

 

Phil grinned, thankful for his daughter for pulling him out of his sad thoughts. He turned, dipping his little girl to show her the pumpkin by the front door. “I picked it up on the way home from work. Want to help me carve it this year?”

 

Skye bobbed her head enthusiastically, her hands tightening around his collar as he pulled her back up. “Sure. _Before_ I go trick or treating.”

 

He paused, surprised by her sudden remark. With it being so close to Halloween and no mention of it, they’d honestly thought she’d forgotten. “Well, maybe not this year, sweetheart,” Phil said quickly, carrying his daughter to the kitchen at the end of the hall. “But next year, definitely!”

 

“You said that _last_ year.”

 

They made it to the kitchen, Skye scrambling out of his arms to sit at the counter where a half-eaten plate of cookies lay. With Skye sullenly eating her cookies, Phil turned his attention to his partner, currently packing away the groceries she’d brought home from work.

 

“Hey,” he said in greeting, reaching over to give Melinda a kiss on the cheek. Pet names had never sat right with them, but this, _this_ always felt right. “How was work?”

 

“Good,” Melinda said, packing away a couple of boxes of cereal. “I picked Skye up from school after my last class. Skye wants to go trick or treating this year.”

 

With her name dropped, their little girl’s ears soon picked up. “I’ll be the only one in my class who doesn’t go. _Again.”_

 

This was the fifth school Skye had been to in three years and each time Halloween had come around, they’d had to put their foot down. She didn’t throw a tantrum, didn’t scream or call them names. She just became really quiet, shutting herself away and no doubt watching all the other children from her bedroom window. It was something Skye and her mother had in common.

 

“I know, Skye,” Melinda started, leaning back against the counter. “But we had fun last year, didn’t we? _Charlie Brown_ , an entire bowl of candy? We could even put fake spiders in your father’s car again.”

 

Phil glared at Melinda across the kitchen, memories of that prank still making his skin twitch. He took the stool next to his daughter, running a hand through her hair, trying to comfort his little girl. He hated seeing her upset, even if this was for the best. Although…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. They’d finally moved to a nice neighbourhood, lived in this house longer than anywhere else since Skye had been born. Maybe- “We _did_ say we’d let you go this year.”

 

He knew he’d catch hell from Melinda, knew she’d call him a soft touch. But seeing his daughter’s face light up…it was worth it. “ _Really_?”

 

They both turned to Melinda, waiting for her response. It was rare that Phil saw her lost for words, and he knew that she would have some choice ones for him later. But right now she just bit the inside of her mouth and nodded. He wasn’t the only one who hated to see their daughter so upset. “Fine. But only for an hour and we come with you.”

 

“Yes!”

 

Skye hugged him first, her arms tangling around his neck. She then jumped down from the stool to hug her mother, squeezing her even tighter. As their daughter ran off in triumph, Phil decided now was probably the best time to finish off that paperwork. He made it as far as the kitchen door before Melinda’s voice called back to him.

 

“There’s going to be a lot of people swarming around: all in masks, all in costumes. There’s a _reason_ we haven’t let her do this before, Phil.”

 

He turned, leaning against the frame. They’d had a million conversations about this, a million discussions about the monsters in the world that posed a threat to their family. He wasn’t entirely happy about this either, but the decision had been made. “At some point we have to let her go out into the world. We’re her parents, not her jailors.”

 

“We’re her guardians, Phil. Keeping her safe is our only priority.”

 

As Melinda turned around to put away more groceries, Phil came up from behind. He pressed his hands to her shoulder blades, his head to the side of hers. They were two of the most highly trained spies in the world, and despite the years that had gone by their skills had not diminished. If a situation did arise, they would keep her safe. Especially Melinda. Ever since she’d first held that baby girl, screaming and covered in someone else’s blood, she hadn’t wanted to let her go.

 

\--

 

Despite moving to Portland nine months ago, the ‘Campbell’s’ hadn’t really become part of the neighbourhood. Sure, they sent Skye to the local school; participated in as many of the events as Melinda could tolerate. They bought cookies [that Skye and Melinda promptly ate] and they went to the local baseball games. But they still had a long way to go to blend in.

 

So, whilst reminiscing about the decorations his mother used to put up around the holidays, Phil spent Halloween afternoon decorating the house and front lawn.

 

Phil was nearly done with the last hanging skeleton when Melinda’s car pulled into the driveway. He saw his daughter’s face form an ‘o’ shape before she unlatched the car door and raced to join him. Her mother, still wearing her training clothes from her last class of the day, joined her daughter in staring over the garden. She didn’t look as impressed as their eight year old.  

 

“This is so cool!” Skye said; playing with one of the fake bats until it became tangled in her hair. “You didn’t carve the pumpkin already, did you?”

 

Phil shook his head, helping his daughter untangle the plastic decoration. “Nope, not yet. I was waiting for you to get in. I did pick up some candy; it’s in the bowl in the hall.” He leant down, eyes narrowing at his daughter he knew all too well. “One piece before dinner. _Just one._ ”

 

Beaming, Skye ran off in the direction of the house, “You said _two,_ right?” thrown over her shoulder.

 

With his daughter ruining her appetite, Phil turned to the other woman in his life. Melinda was running her hands along the fake cobweb he’d attached to the side of the house, creating a veritable spook zone in their front garden. With the decorations in place, they matched all the other houses along the street. All that was missing was a carved pumpkin, which they’d get stuck into after dinner. He’d probably have to ask for Melinda’s help again. She was so much better with a knife than he was.  

 

“I’ve got my Captain America costume all ready for tonight,” Phil said, crossing the garden to join Melinda at the trellis now covered in cobwebs. “I figured we’d go out for an hour, then come back and hand out our own candy. No one inside the house, just…on the doorstep.”

 

Phil let out a breath, waiting for Melinda’s response. Since Skye, their lives had been turned upside down. He’d slipped into the cover easily enough, playing father and husband with relative ease. Whilst she was amazing at undercover, Melinda had never liked being someone else. A life of that had been difficult for her. It was easier to play the protector than a member of the PTA.

 

“I bought a witches hat. Picked it up on my lunch break.” She wetted her lips, turning to him with a sad smile. “I thought I should make the effort for Skye’s first time trick or treating.”

 

He beamed, the pressure in his chest easing at her words. Phil slid an arm around her waist, pulling her in a little closer. He was glad she was on board with this. It would be difficult, but no part of the last eight years had been easy. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing. Although, I think you’d make a brilliant Peggy Carter. We could match.”

 

Match like their wedding bands, match like their bedside tables, match like the ‘his and her’ towels they’d picked up one day on a whim. Yet somehow dressing up as their childhood heroes felt more natural. More like them. “Maybe next year. I’m looking forward to seeing you as Rogers. You somehow manage to look even more impressive than a super soldier in that uniform.”

 

Phil’s mouth went dry at the compliment, unable to keep his grin in check as Melinda smiled up at him. “Are you flirting with me, Missus Campbell?”

 

“It’s Missus Coulson,” Melinda whispered, leaning in close to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. “And maybe I am. But right now I have to take a sugared up eight year old for Tai Chi. I’ll see you inside.”

 

He watched Melinda head in after their daughter, beaming as she looked back. Even though they’d been ‘married’ for eight years, and ‘together’ for six of those, Phil still couldn’t believe his luck. Although it hadn’t turned out exactly as he’d though it would, he was married to the woman of his dreams. There was just a lot less saving the world and more hiding from it in this version.

 

\--

 

Phil had made three Captain America outfits over his lifetime. The first was when he had been a little younger than Skye was now; and his mother had helped him stitch the blue fabric together. His father had taken him out that first Halloween, their _last_ together. Since then, dressing up as Captain America had been a tradition. As he’d grown older, the costume had grown tighter and Phil had been forced to sew a new one to accommodate his larger frame. He’d worn that to Maria’s costume party the first year after he’d graduated from the Academy. Phil had wanted to grab it when they’d gone on the run with Skye, but he’d had more important things to save.

 

This one was possibly the best of them all.

 

Holding his shield with one hand and Skye’s hand with the other, Phil readied himself to jump down from the back staircase into the kitchen. Counting to three they jumped, startling Melinda who was repairing the damage from their paltry attempt at carving the pumpkin.

 

“Where’s the Red Skull and his bunch of Hydra ruffians?” Phil asked, raising his shield.

 

Skye piped up beside him, hands on her hips. “We’re the Howling Commandos, and we’re here to save the day!”

 

Phil didn’t think he’d ever been so proud as his daughter stood beside him, wearing the soft brown pants and blue jacket that Bucky Barnes had often worn in the old news reels. With a satchel and a pair of binoculars at her waist, she was a dead ringer for Steve Rogers’ right hand man. Next year he’d talk Melinda into dressing as Peggy. Then they’d definitely be the Howling Commandos.

 

“You both look _amazing,_ ” Melinda said, straightening Skye’s satchel before automatically rubbing the smudges on her cheek. She then stood up; pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before her eyes slipped down, then back up. “Lead the way, Captain. I do believe the Commandos are on a candy mission.”

 

Skye, bubbling over with delight, practically dragged them out of the house. Outside, Phil marvelled at the other costumes on display. He saw a magician and two little devils, saw several children with white sheets and cut out holes for eyes. An archer ran past Melinda and they both shared a smile, both thinking of Clint. Maybe one day they could get in touch with Clint, with Maria, and explain the crazy path they’d set themselves on. Maybe one day Skye could meet the extended family she didn’t know she had.

 

“So, Skye, what house do you want to hit first?” Melinda said; her voice strained as they left their garden. Her hands, thankfully not clutching Skye’s, were clenched so tight Phil could see bone. “Not too late to watch _Charlie Brown._ ”

 

But Skye wasn’t listening, so consumed with the holiday that she nearly ran across the road in the direction of her chosen house. “That one!”

 

Despite Skye’s insistent tugging, they walked across the street slowly. Melinda’s head was swivelling in every direction, analysing every possible threat, every possible danger. But this was a quiet street, with a gentle trickle of children and their parents dressed up in the most pleasant of costumes. They would be able to spot any potential threats from a mile away but there was none. Not tonight.

 

“Remember to say ‘thank you’, Skye,” Phil gently reminded his daughter as they reached their first house. Skye wrestled free of his hand and joined her fellow youngsters in heading up to the front door. Phil watched intently as a young ghost rang the bell and the woman who answered dropped a few pieces of chocolate in every outstretched bag.

 

Beside him, Melinda’s hands were still clenched. Whilst his and Skye’s costumes were elaborate, hers was simple. A plain black dress, a wide brimmed witch’s hat. Flats. Melinda could run in it, fight in it. Even if nothing happened tonight, even if nothing _ever_ happened, being prepared gave Melinda some sense of peace.

 

“She looks so happy, doesn’t she?” Melinda said, turning to him as Skye joined the children in coming back down the path.

 

“Yeah, she does.” They both watched as Skye hovered by their side before running off with other costumed children to the house next door. “Maybe we should let her take karate lessons next. Or ballet.”

 

Melinda gave him a look that suggested that after school activities were still a long way coming. “I just want her to be safe, Phil.”

 

“I know. But this is the safest place we’ve been in a really long time,” he said, trying to reassure his partner. He took his empty hand and held hers as they followed Skye down the street. “I know you won’t, I know you can’t, but…maybe it is okay to let your guard down a little. We’re okay. We’re safe.”

 

He felt his hand grow cold as Melinda slipped it from his grasp to hold it against her arms. “I let my guard down when I fell in love with you, Phil.” His breath caught, as it always did when she said such things. “I can’t lose you or Skye, _I can’t._ Even the possibility that someone could take you away keeps me up at night.”

 

They stood at the bottom of another house, watching Skye regale the other children with stories of Bucky Barnes. Phil wanted to do something to ease this burden of hers, but he couldn’t. It had been his choice to look after Skye, to take her in as his own. He probably wouldn’t have made it this far without Melinda. She had kept them both safe and alive for eight years now. He couldn’t argue with that.

 

“I love you,” Phil said, the only thing he could say. He reached for her hand again, pleased when she grasped his back. “A couple more houses, then we can go home and watch _Charlie Brown_.”

 

Melinda smiled, squeezing his hand as they followed Skye and her little troupe of children to the next house along. “It’s a holiday tradition. Just like putting something in your car.”

 

Phil paused, letting Melinda slip in front to escort Skye across the road. Last year it had been black plastic spiders. Years of being privy to Melinda’s pranks meant he knew her methods, knew that she liked to one up her previous attempts. He would bet his Captain America card collection that she’d slipped a live spider into his car. But it didn’t matter. It was a family tradition.

 

One day, when they were _sure_ they were safe, Phil would actually get around to making them a proper family. For now, like the children running along the streets, he would have to be satisfied with their disguise.


End file.
